Hush Little Baby
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Prompt #3: "Soul, she won't shut up." "I'm too busy wiping her crap off the counter, make her shut up." Soul and Black Star felt as though they just weren't cut out for parent-hood. (Sequel to 'And Then We Had A Baby') Yaoi


**Prompt #003:**

 **" Hush Little Baby."**

* * *

"Waaaah!"

"*sigh* Black Star..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

It was four o' clock in the morning when the sound of an infant crying broke the serene setting in the house. Naturally, parents aren't exactly excited to wake up so early, especially if you happen to have a week off from DWMA, a very tire-some and crime-fighting Academy. Unfortunately, after disobeying the laws of physics with an unplanned pregnancy, Soul ended up giving birth to a baby that they eventually agreed to name, Bella Star.

Life was rough.

It took a while before Soul had finally stopped his dark thoughts about cutting his boy friend's dick off. After that, they were a happy family, sort of. It was a matter of time before everyone finally found out that Soul had given birth and now everyone wanted to come and visit them. They would tease Soul about being a house-wife, play with Bella Star, tease Black Star about being a daddy but that had no affect, play with Bella Star, then leave. It's a miracle Soul hasn't commited murder yet.

This morning, it was Black Star's turn to calm down the wailing baby. The two took turns settling Bella Star down but when it came to actually taking care of her, BlackStar was clueless.

Like today.

It was hours later when the morning light was clearly visible and the sound of the t.v. in the living room was on. Only nobody paid attention to it since, as per usual, Bella Star was hogging all the attention.

"Soul, she won't shut up."

"I'm too busy wiping her crap off the counter, make her shut up."

Soul and Black Star felt as though they just weren't cut out for parent-hood.

"Waaaaah!"

"And don't you dare use your soul wavelength." Soul added while rinsing out the rag when he caught electric swirling around the meister's hand.

"Then what can I do?"

"Sing a song or something. I dunno."

"Hell no! Don't burn the bacon."

"Yeah yeah." As Soul went back to the stove, Black Star thought of what could shut Bella Star up. She was too deaf to everyone and was busy crying her heart out but Soul had changed her, bathed her, sort-of played with her, fed her, what else could a baby want? Wait a minute...

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

Black Star pointed dramatically at the infant, who stopped crying because of the sudden outburst.

"She must be hungry!"

"She was crying since four. There is no way she'd be hungry then."

"But she kind of takes after me. I always feel hungry." Soul glared at his boyfriend before sighing.

"That... actually is the best theory we could come up with. Okay let's feed her first."

"But I am kind I'd hungry now-"

"Bring her over here, dammit." Black Star pouted and brought the infant to the counter. soul went into the cupboard to pull out a jar of baby food. Black Star grimaced at the small jar.

"Ag. I dunno how babies eat those stuff."

"They hardly notice what they're eating." Soul dismissed while taking out a small spoon. Bella Star was now eyeing Soul intensly as her stomach growled. "Be a dear and go grab a napkin."

"Yes ma'am." Black Star dodged the swat aimed for him and left to do his duty, leaving Soul to feed Bella Star.

"Here. Open up." Bella Star opened her mouth wide and just as Soul moved the spoon toward her, Bella Star snatched the small judge and began downing it.

"Wh-What the- Bella!" He quickly took the now empty jar back and sweated when Bella Star gave a small burp. Black star came back with the napkin and tilted his head.

"Wow. In under three seconds."

"Look like I found another trait. Neither of you are human." Black Star and Bella Star gave cheeky grins as Soul left to continue breakfast.

"You know Soul, it isn't all that bad. Having a baby and all." Soul sighed as he knew the male was right. He was sometimes negative about having another being in the house that came from his insides(*shudder*) but at the same time, Bella Star only met well. It surprisingly brought he, Black Star, and everyone else closer somehow. And it was pretty fun watching the baby share the same traits as Black Star's and sometime's his own.  
It was tough yet an amusing adventure as they went through Soul's crazy months of pregnancy. Of course Black Star was not help whatsoever when it came to taking over dinner, ordering things from Amazon, or trying not to irritate Soul by saying the baby was going to be a boy. Still... nonetheless Soul was just glad to be able to get through it with the effort and support his boyfriend had to offer.

"You're right about that..." He smiled at Black Star when arms wrapped around his waist from behind, creating a loving moment.

"Aren't I always?"

Before they could kiss, Bella chose this moment to throw her stuffed bear at them.


End file.
